Move Along
by Cyan Dakota
Summary: Bella dies in childbirth and leaves Edward with their son Carlie. Jacob imprints on Edward and tries to distance himself from the vampire which make Carlie feel like this is all his fault. Hopfully the young boy can bond his two favorite people. What they don't know is that something has awakened. Something dark and much more powerful than anyone has ever seen.JacobEdward SethPaul


**((These are not my charies, blah blah blah you know the whole shindig. Let's get onto the story! This is EdwardxJacob and SethxPaul annnnddd OC x I-have-no-idea-yet-but-it'll-be-pervy-i-promise))**

After Isabella Swan had given birth to the small halfling child her heart beat stopped. But, with it stopping, other things began. No one knew she was more than just some interesting human, more than just Edward's singer, no…Isabella Swan was not just a mere human. She was the beginning of what was supposed to be a great species, a powerful new creature to rise up out of the ashes of the old world. Unfortunately she had died, right on the table as Edward sobbed over her lifeless corpse. There were no miracles, or prayers answered. Isabella Marie Swan had passed away and left her husband, child and friends all alone. But, her death had awakened a range of other variables. The child she had produced was not a female as it was once thought. The child was produced as a boy and named after the two grandfathers; Carlie. His eldest grandfather, Carlisle took him from the scene of his bloodied mother and howling father and deposited the child in his aunt's arms.

The second thing to be put in motion was the ancients. Not the Voltori or even the Romanians, no, the Ancients were from an island in the Atlantic Ocean, called Atlantis. Atlantis was an island that used to be on the tip of the continent Mu also called Lemuria. In 24,000 B.C. the continent sunk do to polar ice cap shift and a few small islands existed. One of which was Atlantis. It was a very advanced culture, it is said its steps advanced even beyond that of what is on Earth today. Its inhabitants were survivors. They survived the great wars with other Mu civilizations, they survived citizenship school that was forced upon them by great kings and they survived the polar shift. The people of Atlantis were survivors and one way they lived, besides their wit and advanced technology was their ability to evolve faster than that of any other Mu inhabitant. Slowly over thousands of years the citizens started to develop the ability to go longer without food, to only sustain themselves on the blood of their enemies, to move at inhuman speeds and take more blows than the greatest Mu warrior. They started to become what is now known as the vampire. They were the first, the strongest, the fastest and the smartest. They are the ancients.

The question raised was to how some insignificant girl's death could stir the millennium somber of the greats. The answer was simple if one looked close enough. The girl's mother, Renée Dwyer, born as Renée Higginbotham was from a line of women, the Higginbotham woman. That family reaches back to Old English times, then before that all the way back to the small island of Atlantis. Isabella Swan was a descendant of the ancient Atlantis civilization, of ancient vampires. Though many generations separated them from her, so their bloodline was diluted, causing the young eighteen year old girl to have mental abilities and a strange fragrance of blood. This also caused her to be the attraction of a large rather domesticated group of vampires to claim her as their own and eventually lead to her death, and the birth of another from her bloodline. So in Carlie, the only living decedent of the ancients.

The third thing to be awoken by Bella's demise was the mating of her friend, Jacob Black. With his mating came great shame and worry. He knew that it was rare for Quileute men to mate on other men and it was not smiled upon. But yet Jacob did and knew that he was betraying his dead friend without even trying. He mated on his best friend's husband, Edward Mason Cullen. For a year Jacob refused to even make contact to the male besides quick phone calls discussing the transportation of little Carlie between the two of them. Edward, much to his distain loved his son more than anything. The young boy had the eyes of his grandmother Renée, bright blue and the hair of his vampire side, a dark bronze color. After one year the boy stood five feet tall and had kept his hair long and braided down his back. His pale skin looked even lighter against his crystal blue eyes. His face had a permanent expression of bewilderment as he watched the world around him, rarely saying a word. He, much like his mother exhibited powers that he had almost no control over. Along with his powers came his ability to grow at inhuman speeds. He looked like he was fifteen years old and had the brain functions of an eighteen year old.

The boy was always amazing the people around him yet the only thing he couldn't do was the one thing he wanted. To make his best friend Jacob, happy. But no matter how much he pushed and prodded Jacob stuck to refusing any situations that brought him and Edward any closer. Carlie hated to see the people he loved suffering from guilt of a mother he never knew. Edward was dark and rarely spoke a word unless his son or his sister Rosalie prodded him to. Not that Carlie had ever seen his father act otherwise but he knew he was not happy and he knew he needed t fix it. The boy blamed himself for all this unhappiness even though none of his family held the same thought. By the time he turned one Carlie was almost living half time at the reservation. He was, like most the pack called him, a mini vamp pack member despite the fact he was only half vampire. Seth Clearwater was extremely close to him due to their seemingly close age. He knew the boy had mated on their elder pack member, Paul but was very scared of the older man's reactions. That and Sam kept the pack rather busy with runs and look outs, just in case. So Carlie was born into a world of grief and sadness, yet none of them knew of what was to come. Something much more pressing then the grief of a loved one. The ancients had risen.

**((Hope ya'll like the** **mmm guess it would be considered the prologue. x3 Just some history for what's to come! Oh and everything about Atlantis is real, I mean ya' know, to a point. We can only know so much about a civilization a kajillion years ago! but the continent Mu/Lemuria did excist and well, blah blah blah I did my research. xD And Marie, renee's mother will be showing up a little more in their history since she's a special person like bella and stuuuuffff. Hope you enjoy! I love Carlie x3333))**


End file.
